We All Scream for Ice Cream
by Loquacious Lotus Blossom
Summary: It's Ginny's birthday and she wants some ice cream. Harry is more than happy to oblige.


"Happy birthday, love!" Harry leaned over in bed and kissed Ginny slowly and leisurely. They were tangled in each other's arms. He wondered how much time they had before they both had to get to work, but ignored it for a few more moments of snogging. Based on the sun peeking through the curtains of their room, Harry knew he should get up but kept trying to overlook that fact. Eventually, Ginny pulled away.

"You know we both need to get ready."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"The Harpies couldn't care less if it was my birthday. Now, _your_ birthday is a full-blown wizarding holiday, but mine? Who cares really?" She giggled and her eyes sparkled while she pulled him in for one more kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I could care less about a day off for my birthday. A day off to celebrate the day of _your_ existence in the world…well, that should be a national holiday for Wizards and Muggles alike!"

"Haha, Harry." She gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of bed to get ready.

Today was Ginny's nineteenth birthday. She had just completed her first season on the Harpies and Harry was working with the Aurors. A few months back they had gotten a little flat together in London. Molly wasn't overly pleased with this decision, but she had come to accept it since everyone could see how much Harry and Ginny wanted to be together. And it was significantly less awkward than the few months that Ginny had lived at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur had caught the two of them in more than one compromising position.

"Some ice cream right now would be brilliant," Ginny announced from the bathroom.

"I'll take you out for ice cream after practice. Whatever you want on your birthday." His gaze lingered on her back and shapely bum as she stepped into the shower.

"Awww, that's why I love you, Harry. Willing to fulfil my every whim!" He could hear her chuckles from inside the bathroom. "I can meet you at Fortescue's at three, is that ok?"

"Brilliant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes after three, Ginny walked up to Fortescue's in Diagon Alley to see Harry already waiting at a table outside. He had removed his Auror robes, but he still had on his buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and trousers. He watched her approach wearing a fitted Harpies tee-shirt and jeans and that showed off all of her curves. He stood up to greet her.

"I missed you," he said as he hugged her and brushed his lips against hers. As he held her in his arms, he thought about how much he loved her. He loved her courage and her spirit and the way she always believed in him no matter what. She felt so good in his embrace. And the smell of her hair, all flowers and something that he didn't even know how to describe but was uniquely Ginny. _I can't wait until we get home._

"I missed you too, but I've been thinking about that promised ice cream all day long." She raised her eyebrows pointedly at Harry and grinned in anticipation.

Ginny sat down at the table while Harry went inside to get their ice cream cones. There was a huge line, but much to Harry's chagrin, and despite his protests, he was ushered to the front of the queue and in no time he was back at the table with their ice creams. Butterbeer flavoured ice cream for Ginny and treacle tart flavour for himself.

Ginny started to eat her ice cream cone with gusto. Harry was fixated as Ginny began to lick the ice cream up one side. She swirled her tongue around the other side. She moaned her approval at the taste of the butterbeer ice cream. The coolness of it as it melted in her mouth. Her lips curved around the tip of the ice cream. Harry groaned. He never realized how sensual it was to watch Ginny eat ice cream. He felt himself harden at the sight.

At his groan, Ginny looked up at him confused. "Harry, didn't you want to eat your ice cream? I know that treacle tart flavour is your favourite."

He glanced down at the cone. The ice cream was starting to melt in the summer heat. He looked back at Ginny and the erotic vision of her tongue lapping up the frozen treat. All he could think about was her mouth on a specific part of his anatomy. "Oh, ummm, yes. It-it's delicious." He started licking up the drips of ice cream threatening to fall onto his hand.

Ginny continued to lave the ice cream with her tongue. Harry barely tasted the rest of his ice cream. He felt the coldness in his mouth, but his attention was focused on his girlfriend and his growing erection in his trousers. He couldn't wait to get back to their flat.

"So, is that okay?"

Harry was startled by the question. He was vaguely aware that Ginny had been talking. He'd been watching her mouth move, but his sexual fantasies had taken over the rational part of his brain so he didn't process her words.

"What's that, love?"

"I wanted to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies. I wanted to try out some different types of gloves that the girls on the team recommended."

"Oh yeah, sure. It's your birthday. Whatever you want." Harry hoped this little errand would be quick. He was already imagining how he wanted to be licking Ginny like she was an ice cream cone, hopefully within the hour.

Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders while she had her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. The two lovers walked through Diagon Alley with a Notice-Me-Not charm so they were not bothered much by passers-by. Harry relished the feeling of Ginny's soft warm body pressed next to him. His erection was not throbbing as much as it had been a few minutes earlier, but it hadn't completely gone away either due to Ginny's proximity.

Once they arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny wiggled out of his embrace and made her way over to gloves aisle. Harry wandered around the store looking at the new models of brooms. Not that he needed a new broom, but the thought of flying and being with Ginny and the smell of brooms brought his hard-on back with a force he didn't expect. Not wanting to rush Ginny, he wandered through the store until he found her trying on different gloves. All he could think was how beautiful she was. From this angle, he was staring at her profile. Her fiery red hair cascading down her back. Her cute little nose. The dusting of freckles on her cheeks that he knew from experience covered her entire body. Her soft, perky breasts. Her taut stomach. Her round, firm arse. _Uhhh_, he thought. _This is torture. I want her so badly I could almost take her right here in the store. _Then his mind roamed to what it would be like if they did have sex in the store. Right in front of the Quidditch gloves.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck just below the ear.

"Just about done?" He whispered. "I'm ready to take you home and worship you for the rest of your birthday."

She giggled and turned to face him. "Ooooh, that sounds…interesting. What did you have in mind?" She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Before things could get too far out of hand, Harry said, "Let's go home. We still have a few hours before we have to be at the Burrow for dinner."

She waggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Mmmm, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Apparated them directly into their bedroom. Their lips were locked together while their hands fought to remove each other's clothing. Ginny's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. The first couple unbuttoned relatively easily, but then she had trouble coordinating her movements enough to get the shirt off. Harry slipped his hands under her Harpies tee and rubbed the soft skin of her back. His hands slid up taking her shirt with them before pulling it over her head and tossing it in the corner.

"Just fucking rip it off," he groaned.

She grabbed the edges of the open shirt and pulled. The remaining buttons went flying everywhere. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off his body. "Mmmmm. So tasty," she murmured as she ran her hand over his muscled torso.

Harry reached around her, unclasped her bra and tossed the garment, not knowing or caring where it ended up. With both of their top-halves disrobed, Harry buried his hands in her hair to hold her head still and kiss her deeply. Their chests rubbed together creating pleasurable sensations for both of them. Harry felt Ginny's stiff nipples brushing against him which further aroused him.

"Lay down on the bed," he instructed.

Ginny laid down on their bed while Harry shucked off his trousers. He moved towards her on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans. They worked together to wiggle the jeans and knickers off her body. He tossed them in the general direction of the rest of their clothes. He stood back for a moment to admire her nude body. He started at the crown of her head with her mussed hair falling around her shoulders. His eyes slid to her full chest. Her skin was creamy and fair with a smattering of freckles. Her breasts were topped with light pink nipples. His eyes continued downward to her flat stomach before reaching her downy, red curls between her thighs. He wanted to continue looking at her, but he was now fixed on his target and leaned forward to begin licking her folds. Slowly, he licked her outer lips up and down before dipping his tongue inside to taste her sweet juices. _This is so much better than ice cream_, he reflected.

Her hands clutched his hair holding his head in position while he lapped her up and down. She thrust her hips trying to increase the friction. He increased the speed of his tongue on her while legs wrapped around his head and she continued to buck her hips. He grasped her bum and pulled her closer and sucked her clitoris harder.

"Ohhhhh, Harryyyyyy!" she screamed and he felt her inner muscles flutter and her whole body tensed before squirting more of her fluids into his mouth as she came. He continued to lick and suck her until he felt her relax into the mattress. He moved to lay next to her. He pulled her close to him and stroked her back and kissed her. He held her close so their entire bodies were pressed together. His hardness was pressed into her thigh.

"So, was that good for you?"

"Uh-huh," she responded languidly. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, just wanted to make sure that I had sufficiently worshipped you today." They shared a little chuckle.

"But I still want you to enjoy it, too." She grasped his firm member in her hand and began to gently stroke him.

"Oh, trust me. I enjoy, umm, _worshipping_ you every chance I get. But what you are doing right now is pretty good."

"Well, good then." She rubbed her thumb on the head of his penis, spreading the precum around the tip.

Harry stroked her bum while kissing her and rubbing their bodies against each other. He shifted her on her back and spread her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. He groaned in satisfaction of the feeling of being sheathed inside of her warm body.

"Fuuuuck. I am always in awe of how I feel inside you." His eyes bored into hers while their bodies were intimately joined together. "Ginny, I love you more than you can ever imagine. Every time with you is like the first time. Happy birthday, baby."

She looped her arms around his neck. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you." And then she pulled him down for a long kiss. He could tell she was getting anxious because she started to roll her hips against him. He thrust back in response. "Please, Harry," she begged.

He reached between them to massage her clit just the way she liked. He heard her breath catch in her throat, her back arched, she rolled her hips and Harry felt her heels dig into his arse as she pulled his body as close to her as possible, just the way he knew it did when she was approaching her climax. He swirled his fingers faster and pushed into her with more force.

"_YESSSSSS!"_ she shouted as she reached her peak. Harry felt her clench around his cock and that pushed him over the edge for his own orgasm.

"_Ginnyyyyy!"_ He collapsed on top of her. She hugged him to her and they lightly brushed their lips together. Their sweaty bodies were intertwined with each other and the bedclothes.

"Mmmmm. Well, _that_ was a great birthday gift."

"I'm glad it was _satisfactory_ for you?"

"Oh, yes. More than satisfactory. Thank you. But now I'm knackered. Do you think we have time for a nap?"

"A quick one, sure." They cuddled together, skin to skin and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke with a start, but not entirely sure why. He felt Ginny's warm body curled up next to him. Everything seemed normal, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Then he heard it. The Floo. It sounded like someone was coming through.

"Hello? Ginny, dear? Harry? Anyone here?" It was Molly.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I thought this wouldn't happen anymore now that we had our own place._ Harry nudged Ginny trying to wake her. She continued to lay there, dead asleep. He couldn't move much because she had her head on his chest and her legs tangled with his. He could hear someone moving through their flat.

"Arthur, I don't know what could have happened to them? Do you think we should contact the Aurors? They were supposed to be at the Burrow over an hour ago."

_Oh no. Arthur and Molly were both here. _Harry started to panic. "Ginny," he whispered forcefully and shook her to wake her up.

"Huh? What going on?" She croaked.

"Let's check the entire flat and then we can talk to the boys. Maybe they know where they are," Arthur suggested.

"Your parents are here," Harry informed her.

"What?!" She jumped up nearly knocking Harry on the floor.

Before they could do anything else, Molly and Arthur opened their bedroom door. Harry tried to cover himself with the sheet, Ginny had no such protection and tried to use one arm to cover her breasts and the other hand to cover her naughty bits.

"Oh!" Molly gasped. "I thought we would avoid these situations now that you moved out, dear."

"We would if you didn't barge into our flat _and into our bedroom unannounced!"_ She spat back at her mother.

"Dear, then be on time for your birthday dinner and we wouldn't have to come looking for you," Molly replied sweetly, looking her daughter straight in the eye. Harry suspected this was to convey her meaning as well as to avoid seeing any other evidence of their recent activities. Molly glanced at her husband who had his eyes glued to the ceiling the entire time. "Come on, Arthur. We have found them. They seem to be unharmed." Turning to address Ginny and Harry, "Meet us at home as soon as you are ready. We still have dinner waiting for you." And with that, the elder Weasleys closed the bedroom door and left.

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyes wide. Once their eyes locked they both burst into laughter. They laughed so hard tears were running down Ginny's face.

"I guess we didn't really have time for a nap after all," she choked out when she was able to speak again. "We better get ready before they come back."

"Yeah, but I'd do it all again for you." Harry pressed his lips to hers and gave her a pat on the bum. "Happy birthday, love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Obviously, this fic is written in honor of Ginny's birthday. And in my time zone, it's still her birthday today. The fic evolved from a joke that I made to our Discord group (The Ginny Lovers) about how much I love ice cream. And special hugs to my friend. You know who you are.


End file.
